Rescue
by Code LJ
Summary: They always knew the risks involved with being a member of an elite force.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction and takes place in a fictional country known as Trasikavya and includes a culture known as "Travelers" that is very loosely based on the actual culture. No offense is meant for anyone. The usual disclaimers apply for GI Joe and its characters. _

**Prologue**:

_She was just a low level worker making a few copies. Why they had to locate it in the dark basement, she had no clue. Sighing, she was ready to end this assignment. What she had in her hands now should hurry that along, she thought. The evidence they needed – that Cobra was indeed helping the military stage a coup of the current government – was already on her flash drive - a backup in case the file she sent earlier to headquarters had been compromised. However, she didn't want to arouse suspicion by leaving in the middle of her shift, so here she was, making copies._

_She sighed and was just turning around when the rumbling started. She automatically spread her legs, bracing for the impact. Earthquakes weren't uncommon in this region, but there hadn't been any of the warning flags that usually accompanied it._

_The shaking wouldn't stop. This wasn't an earthquake, she realized – these were a series of explosions! Suicide bombers came to mind, but that was more a middle-eastern trait. Had someone set explosives in the government building?_

_She looked around and realized she was trapped. Technically, she was on a sub-level. The elevator that brought her here was obviously out of the question. The strobe light that signaled a fire began to flash, blinding her in the dimly lit room. Her mind quickly ran through her options, the few that there were. _

_Seeing no other way, she headed towards the stairwell. The doorknob was already warm to the touch, but what choice did she have? She'd rather head into the disaster than stay here and become a crispy critter! She cautiously opened the door. Smoky air greeted her and she stayed as low as possible. If she could only get to a level above ground! The rumbling started again, and she froze, not wanting to be crushed by falling debris._

_The intense heat was already reflected by the sweat beading on her forehead. It was only going to get worse, she thought, as she heard rather than saw the crackling sound a fire makes. The dog tags hidden under her blouse felt as if they were burning into her flesh. Wincing, she managed to take them off and stuff them in her pocket. _

_Finally, she saw the Level 1 fire exit. Crawling low to the floor, she tried the door, but pulled back quickly, the metal burning her hand. The heat was so intense, it was hard to breathe. She had to do something, or become another statistic. _

_Ripping the bottom of her blouse, she used it to cover her nose, already feeling weak from the lack of oxygen, even at the lowest level. If she didn't move quickly, the whole building could come down on her!_

_Determined, knowing she was facing life or death, she ripped another strip and used it to cover her hands. Using all the strength she had left, she threw open the door, hoping there weren't guns pointing at her from the other side._

Chapter 1:

Hawk scowled at the soldier who timidly peeked into the room. This had better be good, he thought, irritated that he had to stop the classified briefing so the man could hand him a message.

The soldier stood there, trying not to fidget under Hawk's scowl. He could tell the CO was pissed, but he was told the information had to be delivered personally into the General's hands.

He looked up from reading the brief message and nodded at the soldier. "Thank you," he said curtly, dismissing the man, who hurried out of the room all too aware that all eyes were on him.

"Gentlemen, and lady," Hawk said gruffly, with a nod at the lone female in the room, "I need to deal with this. We'll meet back here in an hour."

With that being said, he strode out of the room, leaving those assembled to look curiously at one another.

The female was the first to speak, although she used her hands to sign to her companion.

"What was that all about?"

Her companion merely shrugged.

"Well," began another, getting up and stretching, "I've got better things to do than wait in here for an hour." He followed his CO's lead and left the room.

The other two in the room, both male, began to talk in low voices to one another.

"So where's your girl this time? I figured she'd be in on the briefing."

"Not sure this time, somewhere in Eastern Europe, maybe? By the time I got back from the last assignment, she was already gone," the other sighed, regretting that their recent schedules had kept them apart lately. "At some point, it would be nice to actually coordinate being on the same continent at the same time."

The blonde-haired soldier gave him a sympathetic smile. "Maybe Hawk will cut you two a break and grant you both leave at the same time. Can't hurt to ask," he shrugged. He got up and looked pointedly at his friend. "Beach Head had the right idea – I'd rather not wait around in here for an hour. I've got a pile of paperwork in my office that's been calling my name."

"Sounds like a plan," his friend smiled, following his lead.

The other two in the room looked up and nodded as their teammates left. She got up and closed the door behind them, returning to her seat.

"I'm worried," she admitted aloud to her companion. "Lady Jaye has missed her last two check-ins. I didn't want to mention it in front of Flint – who knows how he'd react! We received the file she sent and should have heard from her by now for extraction." The redhead twisted her hands as she spoke.

Her companion placed his hands gently on hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I know," she sighed. Getting up, she began to pace. "Things were getting pretty heated in her area. Maybe I should check on what's happening. Better than just sitting here."


	2. Chapter 2

Over an hour had passed, and the staff waited impatiently for their commander.

Scarlett hurried in, her face pale. She had gone to Hawk with her discovery, but he had already known. He had looked at her solemnly and told her they probably should expect the worst.

"I'll talk more about it at our briefing," he told her, sighing heavily. He hated this part of his job, but knew it was one of the risks they took. "Right now, she's classified MIA until we find out anything more."

Hawk soon followed Scarlett's entrance, closing the door behind him. He faced the group with a grim expression.

"Our original briefing was about the situation in Trasikavya. We recently received confirmation from our agent we sent that Cobra is helping the rebels that are threatening to take over the government. Our original purpose was working on a plan of attack."

He paused, noting he had everyone's attention. He clicked a button on the projector and a map of Eastern Europe was displayed.

"Before we could pull our agent out, there was an attack on the government building she was working in. The reports are conflicting, some saying there are survivors, while others say the building has burned to the ground, trapping everyone within. What we do know is that bombs were somehow placed in the building, causing its eventual collapse."

He paused, letting the information sink in. He knew how close his team was, and how hard it was to accept that they might have lost a friend.

"As of right now, she's classified as MIA until we have evidence otherwise," he gruffed. "I'd also rather keep the information amongst ourselves and the team that we'll be sending to evaluate the situation. The government was able to get everything under control, and the rebels have retreated from the capital. However, we don't know how long this will last, and whether our help will be met with acceptance or hostility. In essence, our team will need to be small, with a backup team available for assistance. Romania has also been eying the situation, and is willing to host our team. They're worried about their borders being compromised and as of right now, have closed it to any Trasikavyans."

Hawk knew before he spoke who would offer to head up the team. He wasn't sure if it was his wisest move, but his gut told him that if anyone could find their lost lamb, it would be him.

"Flint, I'd like you, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, and Spirit to head up the first team. Duke, you and Beach Head each pick your team that will await orders in Romania." He turned and addressed the whole group. "I expect frequent communication between the groups, knowing the volatile situation we're entering into. Flint, have your team ready to leave in an hour. Duke and Beach Head, your teams will require more preparation. By 0600 tomorrow, you should be ready to depart."

He nodded his dismissal and walked from the room, knowing his officers would have plenty to talk about.

Flint tried to ignore the rushing sound he heard between his ears when he realized Hawk had been referring to Lady Jaye. She had been in tough situations before and made it out, he reassured himself. If there was anyone who could blend into any situation, any culture, it would be her. Still, he felt a sense of dread about this one. What if she hadn't made it out?

He caught Scarlett's sympathetic glance before she quickly masked it. She had to be worried, too, he told himself. After all, she and Allie were best friends. He was glad to have her on his team. Snake Eyes and Spirit, being expert trackers, were also welcome. The four would work well together.

Duke cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"We need to make sure we're not going into this situation blind. Scarlett, what intel do you have on the whole situation?"

"We originally sent Lady Jaye in as a low level worker in a government building that we were told had suspected rebel sympathizers. She was to gather any information she could on Cobra's possible involvement and support of a government coup. We received her intel via encrypted email several days ago. She indicated to us that she would be pulling out at the end of her shift that day. On her person, she would also be carrying a flash drive, also encrypted, in case the information didn't come through. There were certain checkpoints that she was to contact us. She never made the first one."

Scarlett's voice was business-like as she gave her report, but inside, she was nervous. The next part of the information would tell them whether Hawk had chosen wisely with the leader of the team.

"The message that Hawk received was that the government building was bombed by the rebels, and subsequent fighting ensued. The government was able to take control of the capital once more, but only after several days of fighting. The building itself was burned to the ground. There are casualties, but we don't know how many survivors. Not one report has been about an American GI, but we all are aware at how well Lady Jaye can blend into her surroundings. It doesn't look good, though," she finished, her voice wavering on the last sentence.

Duke pointed at the map still projected on the screen. "We'll see if we can work with the Romanian government on the closest proximity to Trasikavya's capital. As Hawk said, we should plan to keep our communication as open as possible, in case you run into trouble. You'll need to talk to the government leaders to make sure our help is wanted, or we could have an international incident on our hands."

"I can't see why they would refuse the extra help," Beach Head grumbled. "Especially if their military is being taxed by protecting the capital and pursuing the rebels. They'd be stupid to refuse our offer!"

Scarlett shrugged. "It has happened. However, since it's our job to know Cobra better than anyone else, we need to sell that to them."

Flint sat silent, taking it all in. He stood up and nodded at Scarlett and Snake Eyes. "I need to alert Spirit about the assignment. I'll meet you on the tarmac in 45 minutes." Having said his piece, he left the room.

Beach Head's eyebrows raised. "He took that better than I thought he would."

Scarlett looked thoughtfully at the group. "Almost too well. That's what worries me."

"Do you think he's not fit to lead the team?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't saying that. While I didn't downplay the situation, this one's pretty bad. Not even the media will send a team in until the rebels have been subdued. All their reports have been from nearby countries."

The group discussed plans and strategies for a few more minutes before each went their own way to prepare for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't much left of the building.

"I am sorry for your loss," the government agent who had been assigned to work with them said. "It happened so quickly. Very few got out, and the ones that did are suffering from serious burns and injuries. I take it you did not find your friend in the hospital."

Scarlett had become the spokesperson for the group and merely shook her head.

The government agent sighed. "We have been combing through the ashes to try to find anything salvageable. There is not much. Witnesses say that the explosions started in the upper floors and the fires spread quickly. Once it reached the first floor, the whole building collapsed into the basement." He paused. "Those that were not out of the building at that time perished."

Flint looked over the area, a frown marring his face, trying to get his bearings. Where had she been in the building when the explosions began? Had she made it out only to be lost in the crowd?

"What time did it happen? Our agent said she would be leaving at the end of her shift," Scarlett asked.

"From what our records show, the position she held would have left around 4:30. The explosions began at 4:00."

There was a cry and the group looked over to where one of the salvage workers was holding up something that glinted in the sun.

The Trasikavyan agent hustled over. Examining the object the worker placed in his hand, he nodded his thanks and made his way back to the Americans.

"I am so sorry," he said, "but one of our workers just found this. It was in the vicinity of what would have been one of the stairwells."

He held out his hand and dropped it into Scarlett's waiting hand. Looking down, she stifled the gasp as she found herself staring at a pair of military issued dog tags. The metal had been twisted and scarred, but she was able to read enough letters to put the pieces together.

Looking over at Flint, she had tears in her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

He narrowed his eyes, holding out his hand. Scarlett placed it in his hand and had to walk away, not wanting the rest of the group to see how emotional she had become.

Was this truly it? Flint thought, looking at the metal glinting in his hand. He looked over to where the man still worked, raking through the rubble.

"You said it was found near the exit," began Spirit in his calming voice. "Is it possible that they could have been dropped as she was leaving?"

The government agent actually looked uneasy. "The rebels, they were waiting for people to leave, shooting anyone on sight that tried to escape. We have photographs of the victims, if you'd like to go through them, but most have been claimed by their families. We still have a few unclaimed, though. I have not heard of anyone who made it through."

"But it is possible?" Flint found his voice.

"Possible, yes. Likely, no," the agent answered, feeling sorry for the group who obviously hoped so badly that their friend had escaped.

The rubble had been roped off, but Spirit made his way to the edge of it. "May I?" he asked the agent, who nodded. The only reason the workers were even at the spot were to recover any victims. Their search was almost complete, everyone almost accounted for. The rest were assumed incinerated in the fire.

Snake Eyes signaled to Scarlett who looked concerned, then finally nodded. "We'd like to look at those photos you mentioned of the unclaimed victims. While our agent would be in disguise, we have several that might be able to recognize her."

Snake Eyes gestured towards Flint, and he felt bad for the quick flash of pain in the eyes of the warrant officer. Still, if anyone could identify Lady Jaye, it would be him. They had an emotional connection, much like he and Scarlett, that went beyond mere physicality.

He moved next to Flint and nodded, knowing they'd both look at the photos together. If it had been Scarlett in this situation, he would have wanted someone to do the same.

The agent looked uncomfortable, his eyes flicking between the two men and the Native American who was bent down, studying the ground around the building. The building was located near the outskirts of the city , where the forest soon took over.

He picked up his phone and called his assistant, speaking in the native tongue. He clicked his phone off and looked at the group. "My assistant is preparing the photos. We will need to adjourn to my office."

Spirit looked up at them as if he knew all eyes had turned on him. He walked back over to them, his expression grim

"I will need to reflect on this further,' he told the group. "You go and look at the photos and Scarlett and I will remain at the site."

Scarlett clamped her lips shut, not wanting to offend anyone. Did she want to stay at this place of death, knowing that her best friend's last moments might have been one of pure hell? Snake Eyes seemed to sense her feelings, as usual, and stepped towards her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She knew if they had any chance of success, she needed to stay with Spirit. Like her ninja boyfriend, he often had almost supernatural ways of tracking. If anyone could determine whether Lady Jaye had made it, it would be Spirit.

Scarlett moved a step back to stand next to Spirit and watched the three men depart in the car they had traveled in.

She let out a sigh. It was almost too much to hold in. Granted, it was always a risk, but it never hit home as much as it did in situations like these.

"Did you see anything?" she asked Spirit, not sure if he would answer her or not.

He gazed at her, and she wondered if he could see into her very soul. "I have not yet found anything, but I have not been able to read all the paths," he answered cryptically.

She flinched at the obvious bloodstains on the road next to the shell of the building. Had Lady Jaye escaped, only to be shot on sight by one of the rebels? She had already heard rumors that the rebels carried a flag adorned with a snake, and that their uniforms boasted that same snake. It had Cobra written all over it.

She frowned, another possibility coming to mind. "Do you think Cobra could have recognized her and taken her prisoner?" she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"It is a possibility, but a distant one," he answered vaguely, walking not towards the spot where he had been, but to the edge of the woods.

"They were spaced around the building," he reviewed, pointing here and there, "to see that there were no survivors. They let the bodies lie where they fell – no drag marks," he pointed out. "In the chaos, and with her in disguise, I can't see them taking the time to take prisoners."

He continued his way towards the edge of the forest, bending down to examine plants before getting up and repeating the same procedure at other places.

"It's possible some escaped into the woods," he told her, pointing out small details, such as broken stems and scattered leaves. "Someone came along here," he murmured, moving into the woods. "Someone who was wounded." He bent down and pointed out the dried blood droplets on the leaves of the plants.

Scarlett followed him in silence, taking mental notes of everything.

After following him for 30 minutes he suddenly stopped. "The trail ends here," he told her.

Scarlett looked around, searching for some of the signs the tracker had already pointed out to her along the way. She was frustrated she couldn't spot anything.

Spirit smiled patiently. "It's not a skill you can learn overnight," he told her. He pointed out an area. "Our person collapsed, most likely from exhaustion or wounds. A lot of blood has been lost along the way."

"So where is the body?" Scarlett asked, confused.

Spirit looked thoughtful, then surprised Scarlett by sitting in the middle of the small clearing. He closed his eyes. She liked to think she was waiting patiently, but Spirit opened one eye and gave her a look. She realized she was fidgeting and tried to stop.

Spirit got up and walked beyond the area he had pointed out. Emerging from between two trees, she saw the dirt road. It was almost hidden in the underbrush, barely wide enough to accommodate one vehicle.

He bent down and studied the road. "Our person most likely was picked up by someone traveling this road."

"Do you think it could have been Lady Jaye?" asked Scarlett, finally voicing the question.

Spirit merely looked at her for a moment. "I will need to meditate on that, but my gut feeling, as you call it, says it is very possible."

Scarlett felt a sense of relief that her friend might be alive, then tensed again. "You said you think someone picked her up? How will we track her now?"

Spirit stood, brushing off his hands. "We find who travels this road," he replied simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Flint breathed a sigh of relief as the last photograph was put in front of them. Shaking his head, he looked over at Snake Eyes, a light of hope in his eyes. He nodded at the ninja's message.

"Let me radio our team and see if they found anything," he told the agent, who looked at them in sympathy. Why couldn't these Americans accept the fact that their teammate was dead? Granted, she was sent to them with high recommendations, but he couldn't fathom how she could have made it out of the fiery hell the building had become. Then again, what was it to him if they wanted to keep searching? As long as they had the Americans assistance in hunting down the rebels, who was he to question?

Before he made a report to Duke, Flint knew he needed to talk to Scarlett and Spirit. He needed to hear that they found something, for his own sanity. While he was proud that his professionalism had remained intact, inside he was shaken. Doubts had begun to form – what if she hadn't made it? Being burned alive, possibly shot….it was no wonder the government agent kept sending them looks. The odds were almost impossible that she had made it through. But he had to keep believing. Once he let the doubts take over, then he was lost and his world would begin to crumble. He couldn't let that happen. So for now, he squashed the doubts deep inside, fighting to remain in control of his emotions.

They decided to meet up again at the site. Spirit reported what he had observed, much to the government agent's amazement.

"You mean someone made it out alive? Are you sure it wasn't one of the rebels that was perhaps injured by falling debris?" His skepticism showed in his tone and facial features. It made Flint want to hit him.

"We can't be sure who it was," Scarlett began, placing a hand on Flint's arm, not wanting to get their hopes up. She turned to the agent. "We found a dirt road running parallel to the forest before it branched off. Who would typically travel along that route?"

He thought for a moment, frowning. "The rebels, they came disguised on the main roads. I can't see them using that path. That's an old one – no one uses that route too much anymore. It's much faster to use the paved roads. They are from the past, when our country was once part of the Soviet Union," he said with a wave of his hand.

"But can you think of anyone who might still use the route? Farmers, perhaps? Where does that road lead?" Scarlett persisted.

He frowned, wishing they would stop pestering him. Why couldn't they just call in their friends and subdue the rebels, along with the Cobra that was sponsoring them?

A thought came to him and he nodded slowly. "The only group I can think of using those roads would be smugglers and perhaps the travelers."

"Travelers?" Flint questioned. He doubted a smuggler would stop to help someone in need – if anything, they would shoot on sight. There would have been a body present.

"Travelers…." he repeated, trying to think of another English word they would understand. "Ah, you may know them as gypsies, perhaps?"

"And where would these travelers be heading?"

The agent shrugged. "They travel through our countries, sometimes stopping and living in an area for a period of time. They are supposed to have papers, so that they can cross the borders. Now that the borders are closed, they are trapped. I do not know much about the culture, to tell you the truth," he shrugged again.

"Thank you for your information," Spirit said, giving a slight bow. "We will be reporting to our team. You should expect to hear from them soon." He could sense Flint was about to lose his patience with the man and decided to intervene. Scarlett wasn't holding together too well herself. It was a highly emotional time for the team - especially the two of them. He could feel they both were wound tight, and he did not look forward to the time when they could not control it anymore.

Sensing his dismissal, the government agent made his way to his car and left them at the site.

"What now?" Scarlett looked at the three males.

"We report to Duke and see what the next step entails," Flint sighed, knowing that above all else, including his own desires, he needed to follow orders. "Let's hope we'll be allowed to pursue this lead."

Snake Eyes and Scarlett were having a silent conversation. Turning, Scarlett stated, "We need a map of this region and see if we can even find the road on that map. It seems it's something the government doesn't particularly endorse, and they seem to think even less of the Travelers. I think since we have a viable lead, we'll be allowed to follow it. My suggestion is to head back to the truck and see what we can bring up on the computer."

The others nodded, and they climbed into what looked to be an ordinary SUV. Its hidden weapons, as well as its on-board computer, made it a functioning mobile base.

Scarlett pulled up several maps on the computer. None had the road listed. She decided to go back 20 years and see if anything was available – after all, didn't he say that no one used the road since they had become their own country?

"Bingo," she whispered, finally spotting it outside the town. Names were different and she knew the possibility that places had been added or deleted since the time the map was created, but at least it was a start. Aligning it with the truck's navigational system, she was able to pinpoint their location.

Spirit and Snake Eyes had been immersed in their own activities, and came to stand beside her as she pulled everything together. Snake Eyes laid a supporting hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. She smiled to herself, grateful he was along. Not only was he an excellent tracker, like Spirit, it gave her the additional emotional support she needed.

Flint moved to the back of the truck, giving the three a nod. "We have permission to pursue the lead, but Hawk stated that the rebels' positions have moved, and we are to keep a lookout for Cobra in the area. If we see anything, we are not to engage and have to alert either Beach Head or Duke immediately. They'll be keeping track of our progress as well," he added, leaving out the part where Hawk had reminded them that their primary goal was to stop Cobra, not become a search party.

"We won't be able to join the road until this point," Scarlett pointed out to the group. "So we can either backtrack, or move several miles ahead of where we suspected she was picked up. I suggest we move ahead. I doubt they would have stopped in this area, and would have traveled to the next town, or at least a place where they could get off the road."

"I don't know much about the gypsy, er, traveler lifestyle," she confessed. "Only what I've read about in books. I do know they tend to travel in groups. Trasikavya, as well as some of the other surrounding countries, started requiring Travelers to carry papers several years ago, since they tend to move across borders frequently. Sort of like a passport."

She looked up at Flint. "I've sent the coordinates to the nav system, so it should lead us there."

He nodded, and they moved to the front of the vehicle and belted in. She hoped designating Flint as the driver would help keep his mind focused. The route would not be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

She heard voices around her. She could make out a few words, but it made her head hurt to concentrate any harder.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and she felt a cool cloth on her forehead in response.

"So you have decided to join the land of the living?" The voice seemed ancient and cracked, but the tone was soothing.

She gave in to the urge to open her eyes. Blinking, her surroundings came into focus. The voice matched the grandmotherly figure who was peering at her, nodding her head and smiling.

"You have given us quite an adventure, young one," she said, cackling to herself. "Do you know where you are?"

She looked around, her face reflecting her confusion.

"Is she awake then, Grandmother?" came another voice, and a girl came into her line of sight.

"Shh, child, yes she is, but she's had a rough time of it."

"Where am I?" she finally asked, her voice cracked from disuse.

"You're in a safe place. You've had quite a time of it."

While she understood each word they were saying, she felt the words on her own tongue were strange, as if this wasn't her native language. How then, could she understand and talk to them then?

A feeling of disbelief came over her. "I…I don't know my name!" She felt panicked, and began to sit up, but the elderly woman was surprisingly strong.

"Rest now, child. It will come to you. You'd been through quite a trauma when we found you."

"You found me?"

The girl's eyes were wide, taking in everything. She couldn't have been more than 12. "The rebels had attacked the capital, and we were making sure to stay out of the fight. We were taking one of the old roads and Olaf, my dog, had to go. We stopped and while I was walking him, we found you hiding in the woods. The elders at first wanted us to leave you, but Grandmother said you had a destiny to fulfill, and we were part of that!" She stopped to take a breath, smiling at her.

"I don't understand," she answered, her head beginning to throb with all the information being thrown at her.

"You drink this," Grandmother said, handing her a mug. Seeing her skeptical look, she chuckled. "It's harmless. Herbs to help you rest and heal." She swept her hand over her body. "You went through quite a bit of trauma. However, you are healing and we are heading to your destination. Your memory will come back when its ready to accept your mission."

_Mission_. Why did that word jar something in her head? It was like standing at a locked door with a key, only it was either the wrong key or the wrong door. She took a hesitant sip of the mug, not wanting to offend Grandmother, and was pleasantly surprised that its taste did not match its odor.

"Like all of us," Grandmother began sagely, "our appearance on the outside does not always match what is inside."

She felt a pleasant numbness settle throughout her body and she didn't fight when her eyelids began to droop.

"Sleep and when you awake, it will be time for answers," came Grandmother's voice from a distance as she succumbed to the tea's powers.


	6. Chapter 6

When she next awoke, it was to the sounds of worried voices.

"Come, child, we must hide you for now," came Grandmother's voice, and she felt herself being lifted from the bed she had been sleeping on. "Don't be alarmed. The darkness will only be temporary."

She felt herself being lowered into what she realized must be a box, because she heard a lid close. Opening her eyes, she realized she was surrounded by darkness. What was going on?

She remembered waking before, with Grandmother and the young girl. They had said she had been found wounded, and something about her destiny?

While she felt like kicking and screaming, realizing the darkness around her was suffocating, something in the Grandmother's tone stopped her. They had to hide her? Why? She said not to be alarmed, that it would only be temporary. Who was she being hidden from?

Her head began to throb again as she strained once again to figure out exactly who she was and what situation she had found herself in. Instinct kicked in, and she realized that if she continued to hyperventilate, she would run out of air. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she began to take smaller, slower breaths. At some time, she had been in a similar situation, and that had helped. She had no idea how she knew this – only that it was true.

There had been a rumbling sensation under her, as if she were in a moving vehicle. It had now stopped. She couldn't hear anything trapped in this box. She only hoped that whoever had put her in here would not forget about her!

She closed her eyes, somehow finding it more comforting than staring into the darkness of the box.

What seemed to be eons passed before the lid was lifted and light blinded her, making her blink rapidly.

"What happened?" she croaked, then realized her words sounded different. Her brain seemed to click over and she asked again as she was being lifted out by a strong pair of arms. "What happened?"

"You speak English?" asked the owner of the strong arms. He turned to Grandmother. "You did not tell me this!"

"She needs our help," came Grandmother's calm reply. "She also speaks our tongue as well."

She was set on a bed and Grandmother leaned over her. "We had to pass through a checkpoint and show our papers. Since you are a foundling, they would have taken you from us. These are not good men. It would not have been wise," she said, her words directed more at the man than at her.

He grumbled and moved off. Grandmother smiled at her.

"Don't mind him. He is suspicious of anyone who is outside of our culture. How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm not sure," she answered hesitantly.

"It will come with time. Don't force it. You went through quite a trauma. I suspect you were caught up in the rebel fighting. You are not native to our land, even though you speak our language beautifully. Once we reach our destination, getting you outside this vehicle might help."

Feeling a little stronger, she sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was lying in a cot in what seemed to be a small RV or camper. A small fluffy dog landed on the bed and licked her hand. She smiled.

"You must be Olaf," she stated quietly. A giggle had her looking up at the girl from before.

"I am Ana. This is Grandmother," she said, nodding at the older lady. "She's actually my _great_ Grandmother, but everyone calls her Grandmother," she stated matter-of-factly. "My father is driving and my brother is riding with his girlfriend's family." She rolled her eyes on that last bit of information. "They will be married next Spring."

She opened her mouth to state her name, then stopped, frowning. "I…I can't remember my name." Looking around, her frown deepened. "I guess I have amnesia? I know things, but nothing personal."

"Do not force it," Grandmother repeated sympathetically. "Trust me child when I tell you it will come back when it is needed. Your mind needs to rest."

"I was on a mission," she began slowly. "That much I know. I had to do something. I remember…smoke….and fire….." She looked up, frustrated. "I can't remember anything beyond that!"

"Papa said you speak English! You can help me then," Ana told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want to move to America when I grow up, and you have to know English to live there. I know some words, like 'hotdog' and 'car' and 'dog,'" she stated proudly.

"I'll be more than happy to teach you," she told Ana, "in return for your hospitality and help at my time of need."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Ana, grinning. "When can we start?"

"How about now?" She began with simple words, grateful to give something back to these people who obviously were going through a lot to help her.

Later that night, as they cooked their meal under the starry night sky, Ana turned to her with a small frown. "I know Grandmother said not to force things, but we can't let you go on without a name. Maybe we can figure it out?"

She shrugged. "I'm game."

"Hmm. How about…..Mary?" She shook her head. "No, you don't look like a Mary." She went through several more names, but nothing felt right.

"What are some English names then?" Ana asked in frustration, turning to her father. "Since she speaks English?"

He suggested a few, but again nothing felt right. Grandmother, who had been sitting in the circle, her eyes closed, looked over at them and suggested softly, "Alison."

She started. It felt right. "Alison," she said, letting the name roll around on her tongue. There was more to it, she knew. Maybe she had gone by a nickname? But for now, she was grateful to have a name again.

"Alison," she repeated again, nodding, giving the assembled a smile. "That just might be it!"

Ana jumped up, clapping her hands. She ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Alison it is then!"

It was a start, she knew. Even Ana's father, who usually had a dour expression on his face, seemed to be smiling.

She directed her next words at him. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I realize it's probably not easy."

He gave a grunt and nodded, which she took to mean he accepted her gratitude.

Ana smiled at her, pulling her hand. "Alison," she said, smiling at her new friend, "I have a surprise for you! Come with me!"

She brought Alison into the camper and pulled her to the back room. "Grandmother found some of my mother's old clothes for you to wear! When we reach the festival, I'm sure others will share as well! She thought you might want to shower," she said pointedly, gesturing towards a small shower wedged between the kitchen and cots. "I'll leave you an outfit on the cot to wear."

Alison realized privacy was at a premium in the small camper, and thanked her young friend. There was a small mirror that hung in the shower at face level, and Alison stared at her face for what seemed to be the first time. A woman with green eyes and blonde hair looked back at her. A stranger. A dirty stranger, she amended, examining the bruises along her face and later, all over her body. Along her arm she saw what looked to be crude stitching. Grandmother had obviously had to sew up a wound. Gunshot, her mind thought briefly, as she started her shower. She paused, the soap in her hand. Where had that come from? She tried to push open the door wider where the thought had slipped through, but it was closed tight. She sighed, trying to focus on the shower and getting clean once more.

Her hair still damp, Alison stepped out of the trailer to the soft sound of a guitar playing. Ana's father, Dimitri, was strumming on one with Ana and Grandmother listening politely. She didn't want to disturb the moment and waited quietly by the door. It didn't last long. Ana looked over and gasped.

"Papa! Look at Alison! Doesn't she look beautiful?"

She thought it was stretching it a bit, but had to admit, she liked the way the skirt flowed around her ankles. The shoes Ana had provided were a close fit as well.

Dimitri nodded at her, giving a small smile. Alison made a mental note to ask Ana what happened to her mother.

"It's a shame to take off those clothes so soon after putting them on," Grandmother smiled, coming towards her, "but you need your sleep. Tomorrow will be soon enough to show you off to the boys. I have a nightdress you can wear in the meantime."


	7. Chapter 7

_Alison, where are you?_ Flint thought silently as he took his shift driving. The night was dark, but the view was amazing. Being away from the city lights, or even the base lights, made the stars appear bigger and brighter.

He knew the team was waiting for him to crack. Several times, he admitted to himself, he had come close. His hands gripped the steering wheel when he thought about the blows he and Snake Eyes had almost come to. They had wanted to stop and get supplies from the small village they had passed through, but Flint hadn't wanted to waste time. Finally, he grudgingly accepted the fact that they would need to stock up, not knowing when they'd come to the next opportunity.

Scarlett had added that they might be able to find information as well as supplies about the Travelers. Part of the problem they realized was that they had no idea how to describe Lady Jaye. If she had been in one of her disguises, which if Cobra was operating in the area she most likely was, she could have looked like anyone. So, they merely asked about Travelers groups and listened to the information they had been given. No one, it seemed, had seen a group, but apparently that wasn't unusual.

At least one person had finally confided to them that the Travelers usually gathered in a special place this time of year and that it wasn't too far from their location.

The problem was that where they were gathering was in the rebel's possession.

It then provoked another argument. Hawk had specifically stated this was not a search and rescue, but a scouting mission. Scarlett had been marking places on their maps where they heard of rebel bases and had sent the information on to Duke and Beach Head. Still, the head snake's base hadn't been discovered, and that was their primary goal, they were told.

Duke had sympathized with the group, but Beach Head had been less lenient, reminding them of Hawk's orders whenever they communicated information back and forth.

Flint sighed, bringing his mind back to the present and focusing on his driving. The dirt road hadn't been easy, and apparently was the road less traveled. According to Scarlett's maps, though, it would soon converge with a more modern road. They would have to be on their guard, knowing they were entering into dangerous territory. Here the rebels had gain sympathizers. The American military would not be a welcome sight to these people.

In the last town, they had transformed the truck, giving it a more local makeover – something that would cause less suspicion.

He had been driving several hours when he felt a presence behind him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Scarlett, who sat next to him.

She shook her head. "We're going to have to stop for the night."

He reluctantly agreed. There was no comfortable place to sleep in the command unit – obviously mobile didn't meant luxury – and they had been bunking under the stars for the few days they had been on the road. Still, he hadn't liked stopping, feeling that it was wasting time.

"You need your rest, too," she reminded him, pointing out a place to pull off the road for the night. They found a place to hide the truck amongst the trees and set up their tents. The nights had been growing colder as they made their way deeper into the country. Flint watched with envy as Snake Eyes and Scarlett disappeared into their tent. He caught Spirit's glance. He knew the Shaman wanted to talk to him, but he just didn't want to hear it right now. Instead, he pulled the flap to his tent closed and lay down, wishing he had his someone in his arms right now.

He only hoped that wherever she was, she was safe and in the hands of the Travelers, and not Cobra.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're here!" Ana announced happily. She looked over Alison's choice of dress approvingly.

"Where is here?" Alison asked, looking around the small campground as she followed Ana out of the camper.

"This is where we hold our festival each year!" Ana exclaimed, jumping around in excitement. "We can walk to the nearby village and shop. Everyone brings a dish the first night. Grandmother has already given me a list and she said that you can join me! Come on!"

Alison noted other campers, similar to Ana's family, were parked, and many of the men were gathered around one area talking, while others seemed to be heading in the direction of the village.

There was a chill in the air, and Alison had grabbed a cloak that had been part of her borrowed wardrobe. She followed the example of many of the other women and placed the hood over her head.

Ana introduced her as they caught up to a group, and the women nodded respectfully. Several eyed her curiously, wondering exactly what her place was in Ana's family's dynamic.

She carried the basket over her arm like the others and felt she blended in to the small group. She didn't know why, but the idea of blending in made her feel more comfortable. She still kept getting flashes of memory, but they were only that – brief flashes that died away quickly. It was frustrating, but she tried to keep her patience, knowing if she forced it, she might never get her memories back.

The marketplace in the small village was filled with vendors and shoppers alike. It was almost like stepping back in time, Alison thought with a smile. It made a very charming picture, and she enjoyed haggling over the price of the local produce, feeling almost like a natural.

Obviously this was a yearly visit, because Ana gave her a tour of the small town, pointing out things of interest. "Many of our couples get handfasted during this time," Ana said slyly, thinking of her brother.

Alison paused. "Handfasted?" she questioned, although she knew what the term meant. As Ana went on to explain, she had visions of rolling green hills and stone castles. They had thought her from England or America, when she had first spoken English. Was she instead Irish or Scottish? It was something to consider, she knew. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back to her young friend.

She frowned as a man passed, dressed in a uniform with a red snake emblem. Ana pulled her to the side. "Don't stare," she said softly. "That'll just make them mad!"

The red snake seemed to mock her, and her vision grew hazy for a moment. "Who is that?" she whispered, once the man had turned the corner.

Ana, for once her cheery disposition dampened, hurried her back to the marketplace. "They work with the rebels. I am not sure what they are called, only that they all wear that red snake symbol. We were hoping the rebels would not interfere with our festival – they let us through their checkpoint. We should head back," she said, a note of panic creeping into her voice.

"I won't let them hurt you," she told Ana, feeling protective of her young charge.

They joined another group of Travelers as they walked back to the campsite. Several of the young men had joined them in the marketplace and judging by their grim expressions, they had glimpsed the snake people presence as well.

"Your father is in counsel with the elders," Grandmother told them when they returned. She took their baskets and smiled approvingly. "Good. This should do for the soup I had planned to fix for the handfasting celebration tonight. We arrived just in time," she told Ana with a wink. "Your brother will surely be a happy man tonight!"

"Grandmother, we saw…"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons the elders are meeting," Grandmother interrupted her. She looked at Alison. "And what do you think of these people?"

"My gut tells me not to trust them," she replied honestly. "The townspeople don't seem too alarmed about them."

"No, but that's because those that want to overthrow the government receive a lot of support. In return, the small villages in this area are well provided for."

"Now," Grandmother continued, "it will be a late night. I suggest you rest. The soup has to simmer for several hours anyway."

Alison was embarrassed to admit that the walk had tired her. Hopefully it was just her body recovering. Something told her she normally kept in better shape.

She was able to drift off to sleep easily enough, but her dreams were disturbing. She watched events unfold as if in a fog. A large red cobra reared its head at her, ready to strike. She was unable to move, transfixed by the snake's glittering eyes. Suddenly, a gentle hand was on her shoulder and she found the strength to move just as the snake struck. Turning, she went to thank her rescuer, but he had already faded back into the fog. She heard other's voices as well and suddenly, the snake exploded into blue-uniformed men, marching towards her. Again, that calming presence was with her and she found herself fighting alongside him.

"Lady Jaye," he called, and she realized he was talking to her, "watch out!"

She awoke, sitting straight up in bed.

Ana was next to her, her eyes wide. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Alison looked at her, the fog in the dream fading. She realized it was fading from her mind as well.

"I know who I am," she whispered. "And I know what I have to do!"


	9. Chapter 9

"We're entering into rebel territory," Scarlett announced as she looked at the map. "We need to be cautious."

"If Lady Jaye confirmed Cobra's working with them, why aren't Duke and Beach Head here?" Flint grumbled.

"We don't know if Cobra's actually stationed in this territory. There are pockets all over with rebel sympathizers," Scarlett answered. "Part of our job is to find out if they are. Duke's team is on standby. If we run into any trouble, we're not supposed to engage, but we are to report."

Spirit, whose eyes had been closed, suddenly spoke up. "She's here."

Flint was proud of the fact that his hands stayed steady on the wheel. "How do you know?" he asked the Shaman.

"I just do," he answered, his tone final.

"The Traveler festival is just a few miles ahead," Scarlett said, glancing back at her notes and the map. "They're not too happy with party crashers, so I suggest we approach this with caution and respect."

"Why would she let them lead her into possible Cobra territory?" Scarlett mused quietly. "You don't think the Travelers are working with…"

Spirit shook his head. "Their culture is not ruled by the government. As such, they do not involve themselves in their quarrels. This is sacred ground to them, and they were allowed to keep their annual ritual."

"Checkpoint up ahead!" Scarlett said sharply, and Flint brought the vehicle to a halt. "Now what?" he asked them.

"We go on foot," Snake Eyes signaled to the group.

They took only what they thought they would need, leading the truck camouflaged in the underbrush. Flint spoke briefly to Duke, whose team was approaching the area.

"We also have an air strike team assembled, if necessary," Duke informed Flint. "The Trasikavyangovernment is getting antsy."

They managed to get around the checkpoint, but found themselves several miles off their intended course.

They glanced at the sky, noticing that they only had several hours of daylight left. Silently, the group kept moving forward, hoping they were nearing the end of their search.


	10. Chapter 10

"My real name is Alison," she explained to Grandmother and Ana, "but I'm also known as Lady Jaye. That's my code name for an organization called GI Joe. I was in disguise, gathering information about the rebellion and a terrorist group's involvement in it. Their name is Cobra." She nodded at Ana. "The ones with the red snakes on their uniforms - not nice people. It's how the rebels have been getting their weapons. My job was almost complete when they attacked the government building I was in. I'm still not sure how I got out," she said, frowning, "and honestly, there's a big blank gap between the building being attacked and waking up in your care." She looked at the two. "I do know that your people's celebration is in jeopardy. If Cobra is in the village, chances are they'll do something to stop the ceremony tonight."

Grandmother shrugged. "They have let us pass through their checkpoints. Why would they do this? We are nothing to them. Their quarrel is with the government, not us."

"Possibly to make an example? I don't know. You may be right, that they'll leave you alone, but don't trust these people! They'd sell their own mother to make a buck!"

"We should bring this possibility to the elders," Grandmother said thoughtfully.

"There is one more thing," Lady Jaye said, regretting the words before she said them. "It's possible that GI Joe is already here and planning on attacking Cobra. I'm afraid the Travelers could get accidentally caught in the crossfire."

"Come, you tell them what you told me."

She felt uncomfortable going with Grandmother, but she owed these people a large debt. They had rescued her when she surely would have died in the place where she had collapsed – if not from her injuries, then from what would have happened if the wrong person had happened across her.

After explaining once more about Cobra to the elders, they stared at her thoughtfully.

"You say your American team, these GI Joe, could engage Cobra right where we stand?"

She tried not to shift nervously. "It's a possibility. I sent my report to them, which then set a series of actions in motion, including sending troops to this country. While you might have an understanding with the rebels, Cobra could care less who gets in their way."

"Thank you for bringing it to our attention, young lady. We have already heard your remarkable story from Dimitri. It is something to consider. After tonight's handfest, we will decide what we will do."

She wanted to shout to them to move everyone now, but she could be wrong – GI Joe could be concentrating in another area, Cobra could decide not to engage the Travelers…..there were so many "what ifs," she sighed.

Grandmother patted her hand as they left. "Alison, they listened. They will take it into consideration, but already the celebration is about to start. To cancel it now would not be possible. Trust in the elders." She chuckled, then added gently, "I told you it would return when you were ready."

She smiled at Grandmother, but her mind had already drifted away, wondering what _he_ was doing now. According to Grandmother, it had been almost two weeks since she had been found. Would he be searching for her? She shook her head. No, it was best not to dwell on that. They had a working agreement – if something should happen….she sighed. Now that she knew who she was, she knew it was up to her to protect the Travelers, as well as find a way home safely.

She enjoyed the handfasting ceremony, grateful that everything seemed to be running smoothly. So far, no soldiers had appeared and the sky had remained clear of any sign of combat.

She smiled, nodding at Grandmother, and moved beyond the bonfire where they had been sitting. Ana was over with her brother, beaming at her future sister-in-law.

It was how he saw her, walking in his direction. He knew it was her, despite the blonde hair that had been pulled up into a knot due to the heat of the fire. She now shook it free, its tips brushing her shoulders. No, it was more her stance, her walk.

He had to wait until she was closer to the shadows of the trailers before he approached her.

"Jaye," he whispered, and her head shot up, glancing around warily.

He stepped out of the shadows and she cried out softly, the back of her hand covering her mouth.

"Flint!" she whispered before he enveloped her in a tight hug. "How did you…"

As the rest of the team stepped from the shadows, her question was answered. Flint reluctantly let her go. "Thank you," she whispered to all of them, knowing the words couldn't convey her full gratitude. She smiled at Scarlett and received a hug in return from her best friend.

Suddenly, she frowned. "You're here, in the middle of rebel territory. Oh no," she exclaimed, "a military strike? I need to get these people to safety!"

Flint put a restraining hand on her arm. "Not yet. Duke's heading up that team. We were merely the, um, scouts," he finished lamely. His grip relaxed and his hand moved to her back, rubbing soft circles in an attempt to relax her. "We're not sure of his plan, yet. How is it that you have moved along with them?" he asked, curious. Why hadn't she figured out a way to contact them, to let them know she was okay?

"Well, until recently, I didn't even know who I was," she confessed, telling them of her amnesia. "It wasn't until the sight of a uniformed Cobra soldier in the village today that my memory finally got the key it needed. I don't remember much past the building being under attack. I remember I was in the basement, making copies to pass the time, then hearing the rumble. At first I thought earthquake, except it didn't stop."

"Well, we're just grateful you've returned to us," Scarlett told her. "We found your dog tags in the rubble and for awhile, thought the worst."

Lady Jaye racked her brain. "I don't remember….wait, I think I took them off for some reason, but I can't remember much except trying to escape…."

"You're safe," Flint told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't want to let her go, and she didn't seem to mind how close he was standing.

"We need to return," Spirit told the group firmly. He turned to Lady Jaye. "You will need to stay here with your hosts."

She nodded, understanding, but it was with reluctance that she saw them go. The team seemed to understand, and the three faded back into the shadows while Flint stood next to her.

"Be careful," she told him, resting her head on his chest as he held his arms around her.

"I could say the same to you," he told her, stealing a soft kiss from her. "After this, what getting away for a little bit?"

She smiled. "I think we're due for some R&R."

She watched him fade into the shadows, and made her way back to the bonfire.

Grandmother smiled at her knowingly.

"The elders have decided that tomorrow morning, we are packing up and moving higher in the mountains. I am guessing you won't be joining us."

She shook her head. She looked over to where Ana was chatting with her friends. She'd miss her young friend, but duty called.

"You need to follow your heart," Grandmother told her wisely, her eyes glittering in the firelight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**:

"I could get used to this," Lady Jaye sighed, looking out at the blue of the ocean from the balcony in their room.

Flint stood behind her, his hands encircling her waist. He nuzzled her neck and smiled. "So are you saying we should move to a tropical island?"

She turned and faced him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "It would get boring after awhile," she teased. "I know you – you need action."

"Me? I thought you were the one who craved it!" He fingered her hair.

"Are you disappointed It's back to normal?" she asked, running her hand through her now short brown locks.

"Not at all," he reassured her. "I prefer the original you. The one I fell in love with."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," she told him in a serious tone a few moments later.

"You would have done the same," he murmured, nipping playfully at her ear.

He was right, she realized – she would have. "I guess our deal's off then," she sighed.

"Deal?"

"Never mind," she sighed again, distracted. "I take it we're not going for an early morning walk along the beach?"

He just chuckled and pulled her back into the room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
